The Understanding Queen
The Navigator Series Christopher and the Indies Chapter 2: The Understanding Queen. Christopher hired a horse from a farmer on the road he was taking out of Portugal. A man also wished to accompany Christopher to Spain. He called himself Hormehttp://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Hormes.html . He had his own steed but made sure he waited for Columbus which seemed weird to him. The rode down the Montemor- O- Novo road, taking in all the sights. "Por que você está viajando para a Espanha?" (Why are you travelling to Spain?) Horme asked and gave his horse a handful of apple seeds. "Para ter conselho com os soberanos" (To have counsel with the sovereigns) Christopher replied and took his map from one of the pouches on his horse. "Tomaremos a próxima rota a oeste e ir para Évora para obter alguns suprimentos" (We will take the next route west and go to Evora to get some supplies) Horme said and Christopher looked at him with an odd expression. They travelled another couple of hours and took the route west. Just as night began to fall, they pulled into the inland village of Evora. The village had an inn, an apothecary and a store for travelling supplies. They trotted up to the inn and tied up their horses. The inn had a few customers. They walked up to the bartender/Innkeeper. "Senhor, eu estou querendo saber se você tem dois quartos disponíveis?" (Sir, I was wondering if you have two rooms available) Horme asked the man who turned and shouted to, what was thought to be his wife. She spoke back to him and he turned back to Horme. "Sim, temos dois quartos." (Yes we have two rooms) the innkeeper replied to Horme. He gave them a key each and showed them up the stairs. The rooms where small, but they where adaquate for the night. During the night, Christopher began to have nightmares. They showed him a man. The man was walking along the sand. Christopher realised it was him... but he was much older and the land seemed unfamiliar. Men in a red colored uniform tackled him to the sand and shackled his hands. They brought him on board a ship and began to beat him. They shouted "Você é culpado!" (You are guilty!) but Christopher had no idea why. He began to pull out of the dream and woke with a jump. - The next morning, Horme was waiting for Christopher on the stairs. No one was awake yet so they left the money on their beds. The untied the horses and continued down the track. They rode through the night and crossed the border into Spain and decided to set up camp under the stars in Montijo, outside Merida. The next few days they spent travelling south. The heat was a lot to withstand as they travelled and had to make a lot of stops to let the horses get a break. They had just passed Seville when Christopher had began to hear voices. "Meu senhor, não estamos muito longe do Rei" someone said. Christopher ignored the voice and just kept going. - Finally they reached the gates of Alhambra Palace, Granada. They guards, dressed in green and gold silk uniforms opened the gates to the court. It was the biggest structure Columbus had seen. But just as Columbus began to walk in, Horme put his hand on his shoulder. "Meu amigo, estes últimos dias têm sido divertido. Mas, para ter sucesso em sua missão, você precisa estar ansioso e colocar no esforço." (My friend, these past few days have been fun. But to succeed in your mission, you need to be eager and put in the effort.) he said, put his hand on Columbus' forehead and gave him a blessing. He turned and walked away. Columbus walked around the court and came to the pavilion. Beside the massive pool was a familar face. Nethuns, the Navigator. "Nethuns, meu amigo, é bom ver você" (Nethuns, my friend, good to see you) Columbus said and walked over to the navigator. Nethuns arose and ushered Columbus into the big building. They pushed open massive double doors. Sitting in the room where the two people who will choose Christopher's future. King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella. "Columbus, he oído que quiere encontrar la Islas de las Especias" (Columbus, I hear you want to find the Spice Islands) Ferdinand stated in Spanish and Christopher bowed. "Sí, mi rey. Deseo llegar navegando hacia el oeste" Columbus said and both Monarchs looked at each other in shock. "Señor, que es una tarea imposible de lograr" (Sir, that is an impossible task to accomplish) Queen Isabella said and looked worried for Columbus. "Entiendo su Majestad. Pero si puedo prometer encontrar tierras en el Este. ¿Quieres que suplir lo que necesito para mi búsqueda?" (I understand your Majesty. But if I can promise to find land in the East. Would you supply what I need for my quest?) Columbus replied to Isabella who looked to Ferdinand who scratched his head. "Me niego su petición" (I deny your request) Ferdinand said sternly but Isabella tugged his sleeve and looked to Christopher. "Christopher, nos dan una hora para discutir esto. Vuelve entonces" (Christopher, give us an hour to discuss this. Come back then) Isabella stated and Christopher bowed out. On his way out he could hear Horme's voice. "Coloque no esforço" (Put in the effort). Christopher needed to make his friend proud. __________ *The use of English, Portuguese and Spanish is used in this chapter* Category:Ersason219 Category:The Navigator Series Category:Chapter Page